Derrumbandome
by Lady Prince
Summary: Todo este tiempo, totalmente sola. Aún cuando me tomes contra la pared...aún cuando me susurres palabras de amor. Puedo verte desde el borde de la habitación, tomando mi mano en la pálida penumbra. ¿Puedes verlo ahora?


**Derrumbandome**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones: Este es un songfic. La historia se lleva a cabo antes de la pelea entre los "Pain's" con Naruto en Konoha, y esta inspirada en la canción Breakind Down de Florence and The Machine

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

La noche cae sobre nosotros una ves más y me aproximo a la ventana para mirar la aldea desde la habitación, las luces anuncian que esta pequeña aldea ( nuestro hogar) también vive de noche, por que la noche es joven…como nosotros.  
En mis pensamientos, en mis más finos y ocultos recuerdos podo ver aún tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me regresaba a la calma en tiempos difíciles. El como correteabamos de niños hasta llegar a aquel riachuelo en el que nos refrescabamos después de un pequeño entrenamiento, yo era siempre la primera en rendirme, no por debil… si no por la risa que me causaban tu locuras, aquellas ocurrencias que desconcertaban a Nagato pero al final lo hacian sonreir…como a mi, y aún así, a veces no sentía a nadie a mi alrededor…como si yo fuera invisible.

Aquel entonces cuando los tres eramos felices y no lo sabiamos.

Ser la unica mujer entre los tres nunca fue fácil, no. Aguantar sus tonterias de adolecsentes que a veces me causaban una risa mortal y otras tantas me causaban ganas inmensas de ahorcarlos. A pesar de nuestra inmadurez siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas, tal y como nuestro sensei nos enseñó… ¿Recuerdas eso? Todos somos uno, somos el pilar de nuestros compañeros, una firme fortaleza que no se derrubará. Y así fue cuando alcanzamos la madures, tanto física como mental ¿Pero ahora qué queda?, nos falta un pilar… ¿Ahora qué?.

Sin que digas nada puedo sentirte entrar a la habitacion, es tu cuerpo…pero no eres tu, y a pesar de eso y de saber que es Nagato en realidad me siento de esta manera, totalmente sola ( incluso cuando era una niña)  
Desde el día en que dejaste de ser uno con tu cuerpo, cuando tu ausencia no me hiso más que reiterar la soledad en la que estaba sumida…la que me consume aún en una noche como esta.

Siento tu cuerpo junto al mío…muy cerca, y tu mano se posa en mi hombro. Nagato… el unico pilar que me queda, tu cuerpo siempre junto al mío en noches frias como esta y aún así me siento totalmente sola. Creo que mi amor por ti no fue suficiente…creo que debi rechazar a Nagato cuando aún habia tiempo…creo que me estoy derrumbando de nuevo.

Tu boca se acerca a mi cuello y deja un camino de diminutos besos hacia el lobulo de mi oreja para después morderla suavemente, lo que provoca que cierre mis ojos para concentrarme en ti, para imaginar que estoy contigo…que es tu alma la que esta en esta habitación y no la de nuestro mejor amigo..creo que debí rechazarlo cuando se acerco a mi con otras intenciones…creo que sabia que mi amor por ti tal ves no era sufiiente…creo.  
Tus manos abren mi capa, la dejan caer en el suelo y comienzas a dibujar mi cuerpo mientras tu boca no se detiene en mi cuello. ¿Por qué son tus manos las que desabrochan mi traje y me dejan en ropa interior verdad? ¿ De quién más si no?, aunque no estes aquí es tu cuerpo el que esta junto al mio, el que agita poco a poco mi respiración. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y te veo sonreir, estas aquí conmigo…aunque me sienta sola.  
Cuando te retiras un poco hacia atraz y te deshaces de toda tu ropa continuas con la mía, desabrochando y tiranto al suelo… ahora ambos estamos igual.  
No hay tiempo de llegar a la cama, enseguida me tomas en brazos y pegas mi espalda a la pared. Ahí me tomas. Con una fuerte estocada llegas hasta el fondo…ya no duele, ahora solo puedo disfrutar de ese roce. Comienzas tus envestidas mientras estrujas mis gluteos y lames mis pechos, yo me retuerzo y jalo tus cabellos color naranja sin llegar a lastimarte… ¿Por qué podría dolerte cierto?, aunque tu y Nagato esten a kilometros de ese cuerpo que me enviste ahora con mas fuerza puedo hacerle daño a esa cabeza…yo no quiero que te duela, aún si puedieras sentir algo.  
Solo hay dos cuepros y un alma en esta habitación… ¿Ahora lo ves? Totalmente sola

Tus envestidas son más violentas conforme nos aproximamos al climax, tus fuertes brazos me mantienen firmemente contra la pared y entierras tu cara en mi cuello. Yo comienzo a sentir las oleadas de placer invadir mi cuerpo y almismo tiempo te jalo conmigo al extasis puro. Terminamos juntos.

La unica respiración agitada en esta habitación es la mía, y cansada me bajo de entre tus brazos no sin antes recibir un apasionado beso de tu parte, después me dejas ir mientras caminas hacia la ventana para mirar la vida nocturna que continua sin persuadirse de nuestro acto. Yo canzada intento controlar mi respiración y cuando lo logro tomo camino hacia la cama mientras dejo que Nagato se pierda entre sus pensamientos recordandote tanto como yo y tal ves pidiendote perdon por haber tomado tantas veces lo que te pertenecía en vida…no sé.

Camino hacia la cama y me acuesto en ella volteando hacia la pared, y al fin cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar?, ¿Y por qué nunca logro derramar una sola lagrima?. Soy tu angel…un angel de mirada inexpresiva…un angel simpre en silencio…simpre en luto.

Totalmente sola, a punto de dormirme. Mi viejo y conocido amigo viene y se echa junto a mí. Incluso con mis ojos cerrados, todavía te veo venir ahora.  
Creo que me estoy derrumbando otra vez.

Lady Prince

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Hello!

Millones de años después me atrevo a aparecer. Y lo peor es que no con una actualización…si no con un one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta ( hay muchas que me encantan por lo que pueden ver)  
Es que estoy loca… se me mete algo a la cabeza y no lo saco ni a patadas… entonces tengo que sacar mi frustración y son ustedes los que pagan el pato de mis locuras.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Songfic, creo que Konan merece más crédito del que le han dado y por supuesto muchos más fics!  
Fue algo raro escribirlo, pues ni yo me imaginaba que aún amando a Yahiko…terminaría con Nagato en esta historia… fue toda una revelación! Jajaja

Pues nada, espero actualizar pronto Amance para todos aquell s que gusten de las historias sobre Harry Potter ( Sobre todo de Snape pues de él trata la historia)  
Pueden darse un roll por mis redes sociales que están descritas en mi perfil por si les interesa… pequeños espacios que apenas cobran vida.

No olviden dejar Revews! Aunque no tengan una cuenta pueden comentar…tirarme tomatazos u orientarme para ser mejor escritora cada día… de verdad!

P.D: Escuchen la canción… Florence canta estupendo!


End file.
